Keeping His Word
by Azure Lullaby
Summary: Axel breaks a promise and Roxas doesn't like it. pre CoM,AxelRoxas,ZexionDemyx


Hello! This is my first attempt at a Kingdom Hearts fanfic. It probably isn't the most original but. Hopefully I did a decent job, especially, since I haven't played Chain of Memories.

Warnings: shounen-ai/boy's love, possibly some small spoilers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it characters. I make no money off of this.

* * *

Roxas remembered being told once a rule of trust. One lie, one mistake, one forgotten promise is an accident. Two is a misunderstanding. Three, and the guy's a bitch. 

And Axel was getting pretty damn close to door number three.

Once again, he and Roxas had made plans and Roxas was left waiting for him to show. So Roxas was left standing where he had been for the last hour, in front of Memory's Skyscraper, waiting for the pyro.

"It does not take an hour to grab swim shorts and teleport. Where the hell could he be?" Roxas muttered to himself, bright blue eyes constantly scanning the street in front of him.

With a sigh and a flick of his wrist, he opened up a portal to Axel's room in The Castle That Never Was. To his annoyance, Axel was there, flaming red hair spread messily over a pillow, emerald eyes closed, presumably asleep.

Roxas summoned up one of his keyblades, Oblivion, and smacked Axel in the small on his back with the broad side. Axel shot up in his bed and glared at the blond. "Damn! What the hell was that for!" Needless to say, Axel wasn't amused by the wake up call.

Roxas simply glared back. "Forgetting something Axel?"

Axel thought for a minute. "Hmm…nope. Nothing comes to mind." He laid down again, this time on his side, facing away from Roxas.

Roxas smacked Axel across the head this time. "Wrong answer." With that he stormed out leaving a very confused Axel.

* * *

Roxas had been walking around for two hours now and he was still pissed off. So he decided to get what makes everything better, sugar. He walked to the kitchen. No one was there. That was good; if people found his stash, there'd be trouble. Quietly opening the big freezer, he moved Demyx's Popsicles out of the way and took out a small box. Inside were three bars of sea-salt ice cream that he'd gotten on his last trip to Twilight Town. 

He licked a bar and was savoring the salty sweet taste when a person grabbed the box from him. "I hope you were planning to share this Roxas." Roxas recognized the voice as belonging to the Organization's Number VI, Zexion.

"No." he replied annoyance plain in his voice. There was no use hiding his emotions from Zexion. He always knew.

Zexion pulled out a bar and took a lick as Roxas glared at him. "What's wrong?" There was no answer. "It's Axel, isn't it?" Roxas's eye twitched. "He lied again."

"Of course." Roxas sighed.

Zexion ran a hand through his silver hair. "Don't worry. Knowing Axel, he's probably got some plan to get your forgiveness. He 'loves' you." Both nobodies knew that they couldn't feel thing such as love, but the only pretended to.

* * *

Roxas had planned to spend the next day asleep in his room. He had no desire to go anywhere. However, a certain Nocturne did not like that idea. To his dismay, he was being pulled through the world that never was. More like dragged. "Demyx, where are we going?" 

"You'll see." he giggled. Demyx cast a quick glance over his shoulder. No one was following them. He opened up a portal and pushed Roxas through it. "Have fun!"

When Roxas got the other side, he expected to hit the ground, not something soft and warm. He looked up and found himself gazing into emerald green eyes. "Axel…" he breathed.

Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas's waist and pulled him closer. That's my name. Got it memorized?" he whispered. Roxas unconsciously rested his head against his lover's chest. He could feel the pulse of darkness that allowed nobodies to live.

Suddenly, Roxas tore himself from Axel's arms and looked at him evenly. "What's going on?"

Axel gestured to the space around them. "Look and see."

Roxas looked and there they were in Twilight Town. Or more specifically, at the beach. Amazingly, they were alone. On the ground beside Axel, there were towels, blankets, and a cooler.

"I promised that I would go to the beach with you."

"So you did remember. You're trying to apologize."

"Well, kinda. Demyx helped me some." Axel turned and ran towards the water. "Last one in has to pay for ice cream!"

"But we don't have any swim stuff." Roxas yelled after him.

Axel tuned around and grinned. "That doesn't matter."

* * *

Demyx and Zexion watched the couple from the top of a building. "Told ya it would work." Demyx said. 

"Hn." Zexion saw a person heading towards the beach and scared them away with an illusion.

"C'mon Zexy! Axel came crawling to me for help and I fixed his relationship. Aren't I awesome?"

"…"

"Wah!" Demyx cried, wiping a fake tear from his eye. "Zexy doesn't love me."

"Nobodies can't love Demyx." Zexion spoke for the first time.

Demyx turned to face Zexion and pushed Zexion's hair out of his face so he could see both eyes. "You've been listening to the Superior way too much. That doesn't matter, if you actually believe the crap h feeds us. We're whole when we're together, that's all."

Zexion simply placed his arm around Demyx's waist. Demyx was right, for once. Together, they were whole. That's all that mattered. He was sure that Axel and Roxas felt the same way.

Owari

* * *

Any and all reviews are appreciated, especially constructive criticism. 


End file.
